My Pop God
by PinkSiren
Summary: [Cap 2 Up!] ¿Podrá Chizuru elegir entre estos tres dioses del pop?
1. Pronóstico de tormenta

***********Disclaimer: ****Hakuouki, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen***

* * *

**My Pop God**

**Capítulo 1: Pronóstico de Tormenta**

* * *

**Día: 06 de Marzo **

**Año: 2014 **

**Hora: no es relevante**

** Estado: incierto**

** Clima: Pronóstico de tormenta **

* * *

Otro día aburrido frente a Nappy (mi laptop) ¿Por qué le puse un nombre? Mi vida entera esta dentro de la memoria de Nappy, mis dibujos, historias, canciones... En fin no quiero presumir de artista pero no soy muy buena estudiando (odio los números... no estoy en contra de ellos, hasta pueden ser útiles, por supuesto que no para mí) no quiero dar un monólogo de ello ya que hoy es un día crítico. Mi padre cometió el error de darme un regalo sorpresa: un trabajo de medio tiempo en una gran compañía que representa artistas, lo cual es un problema para mí, ya que estoy en contra de vender música o personajes, me gusta la idea de ser artísticamente independiente.

En fin, mañana es mi primer día, o quién sabe, tal vez la tierra se abra y la compañía desaparezca misteriosamente...

Love, Chizuru.

* * *

-Tu trabajo consistirá en asistir a los integrantes de un nuevo grupo que está en formación- Informó el hombre dándome unas hojas con horarios y presentaciones

-Esto no parece un trabajo de medio tiempo...- Susurre abrumada mientras recibía las instrucciones del manager del grupo

-Permíteme presentártelos- Dijo el hombre al que llaman Hijikata-San, mientras se ponía de pie

El edificio es enorme, se divide en departamentos, cada grupo o solista tiene su propia sección, y estoy notablemente abrumada. Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 20, el manager abrió la puerta y... Nadie, el departamento esta vacío.

-¿Pero dónde se metieron esta vez? Les dije que permanecieran aquí, tsk...- Suspiró Hijikata-San con resignación -Espera aquí Chizuru, traeré a esos chicos- Ordenó el manager mientras emprendía su camino

El departamento es sumamente moderno y está lujosamente arreglado, mis pies comenzaron a moverse uno adelante del otro formando tímidos pasos hasta abrir una puerta e ingresar a una de las habitaciones. Habían algunas fotos sobre la mesa de noche y al costado de ellas un cuaderno, el cual llamó mi atención.

-Si abres ese cuaderno, considerate muerta- Protestó una voz masculina detrás de mí

-¡No lo abrí!- Grité asustada y volteé instantáneamente para ver de quién emanaba la voz

Otro grito se escuchó en la habitación, al ver frente a mí a un hombre semidesnudo cubierto con una toalla convenientemente ajustada alrededor de su cintura. Giré para darle la espalda nuevamente y comencé a sudar frío de los nervios.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí? ¿A caso quieres morir?- Cuestionaba el hombre de cabellos color marrón oscuro y ojos verdes

-No, yo sólo...- susurré avergonzada

-¡Aquí estabas Okita!- Exclamó Hijikata-San

-Sí...- Respondió el joven frunciendo el ceño

-¿Pero que haces desnudo? ¡Cogerás un resfriado!- Dijo el manager mientras le lanzaba una bata

-¿Resfriado? ¡Okita Souji! Acordamos que este tipo de métodos no valían para obtener más fans...- Se quejaba el joven mientras se quitaba rápidamente la parte superior de su ropa y posaba al costado de su amigo

-¡Heisuke! ¡Vístete! Tsk... Parece que la única persona cuerda en este grupo es Saito- Susurró apenado Hijikata-San

-Entonces, ¿Quién luce mejor?- Cuestionó Heisuke dirigiéndose hacia mí

-Buena suerte Chizuru- Dijo cordialmente el manager mientras sonreía alegremente aliviado de dejar su dolor de cabeza en manos de la joven mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-¿Qué estás esperando Saito? ¿No vas a quitarte la camiseta también?- Cuestionó Heisuke mientras se acercaba al hombre de ojos azules mientras éste le respondía con una mirada fulminante que decía expresamente que moriría si ponía un sólo dedo sobre él y luego se marchó del lugar sin decir nada

-A todo esto ¿Quién es la joven?- Pregutó Okita

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, mi nombre es Yukimura Chizuru y estaré asistiéndolos- Me introduje haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Bien, Chizuru... La regla número uno es: Si tocas mis cosas estas muerta- Indicó Okita con firmeza

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundida

- Lo que oíste...- Pronunció el hombre de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba hacia mí al límite que pude sentir su respiración

-Si tocas mis cosas te matare con mis propias manos-

-¿Por qué te acercas tanto a Chizuru?- Reclamó Heisuke mientras se colocaba en medio de los dos jóvenes y observaba ligeramente ofuscado  
-¿No deberías ir a dormir, Heisuke? Son casi las 3:00 p.m. Y los niños deben tomar una siesta en la tarde- Sonrió para sí Okita mientras empujaba al joven fuera de su habitación

-Me marchare también- Dije tímidamente mientras me retiraba

* * *

Ese trío es de locura... Saito es tan distante casi ni hablo y no oí cuando se marcho, Heisuke realmente se comporta como un niño alegre, aunque debe tener alrededor de 17 años y Okita... Es el más extraño de todos parece que está tranquilo pero luego dice que te matara. Creo que debería abandonar éste trabajo por el bien de mi salud mental.

-¿Y ese ruido?- Cuestioné para mí mientras hacia silencio para escuchar mejor -Viene de la habitación de Okita...- Me puse de pie lentamente y avance hasta la puerta de donde provenía el ruido para posteriormente propinar Pequeños golpes -¿Estás bien?- Al no obtener respuesta las tres veces que llame a la puerta me decidí a entrar, respire hondo y abrí la puerta. -¡Okita!- Exclamé asustada al ver al joven sentado en el suelo

-Chizuru...- Respondió en un susurro apenas audible

-¿Qué paso?- Cuestioné mientras me acercaba a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Estoy bien- Dijo Okita mientras me empujaba para alejarme

-No parece que lo estés- Susurré mientras observaba las botellas de sake a su costado y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol

-Deberías recostarte, te traeré algo de café-

-No- Respondió Okita mientras se ponía de pie y a acercaba a mí tras tomarme de la muñeca

-¿Necesitas algo más?- Pregunte nerviosamente evitando verlo a los ojos

-Sí...- Avanzó dos pasos más hacia mí mientras sus manos tocaban mis mejillas para atraer mi rostro hacia el, su cuerpo tambaleante tropezó inevitablemente y ambos caímos al suelo alfombrado

-Iré por algo de café...- Repetí nerviosamente mientras usaba mi fuerza para empujar al hombre y ponerme de pie

-Shh, no digas nada- Dijo Okita mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío

Por más que intente liberarme de él fue en vano, su cuerpo sobre el mío era como un peso muerto y sus grandes ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, cerré los ojos con fuerza y gire mi rostro hacia un costado.

-¿Tienes miedo de verme?- Sonrió para sí Okita mientras sus dedos sujetaban mi rostro y sus labios se acercaban lentamente a los mío

De pronto el peso que sentía desapareció, mis ojos aún cerrados no podían ver pero mis oídos escucharon...

-¡Saito!- Exclamé en una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa mientras observaba incrédulamente al hombre de ojos azules propinar un golpe con su puño izquierdo sobre el rostro de Okita

-Déjala en paz- Ordenó Saito mientras alzaba a Okita agarrándolo de su camiseta y lo lanzó sobre su cama

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó calmadamente el hombre de mirada azulada tras haberme agarrado de la muñeca para llevarme fuera de la habitación

-Sí... Gracias- Susurré apenada

-Te llevaré a casa- Propuso Saito y sin esperar respuesta

* * *

Aún me encontraba en shock por lo que paso con Okita hace unos momentos, subí al auto deportivo negro de Saito casi sin notarlo. El camino se hizo incómodo y silenciosamente largo, ninguno de los dos emitió una palabra hasta llegar al destino.

-Gracias...-

-Si no quieres seguir trabajando para nosotros yo me encargare de decirle al manager- Respondió fríamente Saito

-Que debo hacer...- Pensé para mí mientras observaba por la ventana del auto detenido las calles desoladas

-Si mañana no te presentas a trabajar entonces entenderé que no volverás más- Continuó hablando Saito

Asentí con la cabeza y sin decir otra palabra baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta de mi casa, a lo lejos pude escuchar el motor arrancar nuevamente y alejarse.

Ahora tengo mucho que pensar, pero sólo tenía ganas de escuchar algo de música y calmarme...

-¡Nappy!- Exclamé alterada -¡No puede ser que ha haya olvidado! ¿Qué haré?- Comencé a dar vueltas en mi habitación pensativamente

A pesar de estar casi segura de que no quería seguir trabajando en ese alocado departamento con ese trío de locos, el destino me jugaba una broma. Obligadamente debía regresar mañana y verle la cara a Okita... Sólo esperó que no revisen a Nappy, no podría con la vergüenza. Me detuve frente al espejo que está en mi habitación y me mire fijamente en el, ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese tal Okita? Definitivamente iré mañana, todos conocerán que pasa cuando juegas con Yukimura Chizuru.

* * *

**Fin del día 07 de Marzo **

**Hora: 11:00 pm **

**Estado: Okitamente alocado **

**Clima: Nublado, a la espera de que mañana se vea un rayo de sol**

* * *

**NOTAS:**** Hola a todos! espero disfruten de esta idea alocada del grupo pop... me parecio simplemente divertido escribir algo asi :) no estaba muy segura de como terminar éste cap y no quede MUY contenta con el resultado que digamos, pero espero no se aburran leyendolo :P (mil disculpas si encuentran algun error... escribi este cap en mi celular u.u~ y puede que se me escapen algunas cosas) **

****No olviden dejarme REVIEWS :D si desean que esta historia continue!** **

**Gracias a todos! **


	2. Cloudy

**My Pop God**

**Capitulo** **2 **

* * *

- ¿Cómo que se fueron?- Pregunté incrédula

-Así es señorita, me temo que no podré ayudarla-

-Entiendo, Gracias de todas formas-

* * *

¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No puedo ingresar al departamento sin la clave de acceso (la puerta de entrada tiene una pequeña máquina cuadrada en donde en lugar de usar llaves o una tarjeta, sólo se debe colocar una contraseña para que la puerta se abra).

Caminé sin rumbo por varios minutos pensando en cómo recuperaría a Nappy, hasta que mi cabeza golpeó un vidrio.

''Estamos aquí, en la conferencia ofrecida por H2o. Éste grupo conformado por Saito Hajime, Okita Souji y Todo Heisuke...''

¿Conferencia? ¡Yo conozco ese lugar! - Grité animadamente frente al vidrio que resguardaba un centenar de televisores ante la mirada extraña de las personas a mi alrededor

-Llegas tarde, Chizuru - Reclamaba un ocupado Hijikata

-Lo siento, es que...-

-¿Uhm? Hablamos después, ya casi termina la conferencia-Respondió el manager para luego salir al encuentro de los chicos

Intenté seguir a Hijikata-San pero una melodía llamó mi atención, era muy similar (por no decir igual) a una de mis composiciones, entonces un terrible pensamiento atravesó mi mente: habían usado mi laptop y escuchado mis composiciones.

Aquella melodía estaba siendo lanzada como el primer single del grupo H2o.

Observé a los tres jóvenes caminar hacia un automóvil negro así que corrí, hasta que siendo empujada o empujando, logré atravesar la multitud y llegar hasta ellos.

-Ustedes tomaron mi laptop y mi composición- Grité casi sin aliento

Los jóvenes se detuvieron y me observaron sin decir nada, inmediatamente sentí los flashes de las cámaras apuntando hacia mí.

-Hablémos adentro- Dijo Okita sin perder la sonrisa, me tomó de la muñeca y me subió al auto siendo seguido por los otros dos integrantes de H2o.

-¿A caso quieres morir?- Cuestionó Okita

-¡Claro que no!- Respondí alterada

-Sabia que no era una buena idea...- Susurró Saito mientras esquivava su mirada hacia la ventana

-Entonces es verdad, usaste mi composición sin mi permiso-

-Lo tomé en pago a lo de ayer- Respondió Okita ante mi acusación, provocando que Saito lo observara con el rabillo del ojo

-¿Pago? ¿Lo de ayer? Fuiste tú el que me...-

-Te pagaremos por usar tu composición- Interrumpió Saito ante la sorpresa de los otros dos jóvenes

-No quiero que me paguen, mi música no está a la venta- Respondí decepcionada ante la mirada fija de Saito, quien al escuchar mi respuesta perdió interés en la ventana

Sin darnos cuenta del tiempo o de la ruta, el automóvil se encontraba estacionado frente al edificio. Entramos al ascensor sin emitir sonido alguno, llegar al piso 20 fue una espera eterna a la cual sobreviví con éxito.

-Será mejor que hablemos en el departamento- Respondió finalmente Saito, rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-Aquí tienes- Habló el hombre de ojos azules mientras me entregaba la laptop

-Saldré un momento- Dijo Okita mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde...- Intentó preguntar Heisuke siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrada con fuerza-Tsk... Ahora que le pasa, iré por él- Dijo el jóven mientras tomaba su abrigo para salir del departamento

Cuando Saito y yo nos quedamos sólos, el silencio se hizo cada vez mas notorio e insoportable conforme pasaban los minutos, hasta que finalmente tomé la iniciativa de salir de aquél lugar para no volver jamás.

-Gracias por todo, me iré-

-Espera- Ordenó Saito

-¿Sucede algo más?- Pregunté insegura de la respuesta

-No, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente-

-¿Pendiente?- Cuestioné intrigada

-No debería decirlo pero ante los acontecimientos que has presenciado aquí, mereces una explicación- Continuó hablando Saito con su típica expresión seria y aquella mirada fríamente calmada

-¿A qué te refieres? Me estás asustando- Respondí alterada

-Lée esto, por favor- Pidió Saito mientras me entregaba una hoja cerrada que sacó previamente de un libro

* * *

Hoy, te dije cuanto te amaba, cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado. Todas las noches pensando si debería decirte mis sentimientos o no, rogando que sintieras lo mismo que yo, todo fue en vano.

''¿Te estás burlando de mí?'' fue tu primera respuesta, me sonreíste unos cuantos segundos hasta que te diste cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Tomaste mis mejillas con dulzura y besaste mi frente.

''Desde la primera vez que te presentaron a nosotros, siempre te ví como a una pequeña hermana a la que debía proteger''

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalsar sobre mi rostro y aún ahora lo hacen, me pediste que olvidáramos todo, así seríamos los mismos de siempre.

Perdóname por tener tan poca voluntad y no poder cumplir con ello.

He decidido dejar éste mundo para buscarte en mi próxima vida y en la que sigue. Por ahora sólo guardo la esperanza de que mis cartas algún día lleguen a ti, la lluvia ha comenzado a caer, es momento de ir a dormir.

* * *

-Hace unos años tuvimos una asistente, aún no teníamos fama y ella nos fue de mucha ayuda, trabajó con nosotros las 24 horas del día junto a nuestro manager para construir la base de lo que somos ahora... Pero una mañana en la que regresábamos de un viaje, la encontramos muerta en la habitación de Okita-

-No puede ser...- Dije intentando ocultar mi asombro mientras sostenía aquella frágil hoja de papel con ambas manos

-La fiscalía hizo una investigación exhaustiva para dar con el posible asesino, aunque la escena parecía la de un suicidio, finalmente encontraron unas cartas en la laptop de ella y descubrimos que en el tiempo que trabajó con nosotros se enamoró de Okita y cuando finalmente logró confesar ese amor, fué rechazada...-

-No puedo imaginar lo que pasaron, de casualidad ese libro es...- Dije apenada esperando conocer la respuesta

-Así es, éste libro es el que tiene Okita sobre su mesa de noche, no pudo soportar el sentirse culpable y últimamente se refugia en el alcohol, él se negaba a recibir otro asistente y así pasaron los años hasta que llegaste tú- Explicó Saito

-Todo éste tiempo pensé mal de él...- Respondí con tristeza mientras devolvía la carta a Saito, quien la colocó en el libro y devolvió el objeto cuidadosamente a su sitio

-¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?- Preguntó irritado Okita quien acababa de llegar

-¡Oh, pero si es el ladrón de laptops!- Exclamé desviando la atención del joven de ojos verdes

-¿Quién le dijo a ésta niña que podía dirigirse a mí con esa clase de confianza?- Cuestionó Okita observando a su compañero

-No seas tan duro con ella, su trabajo es asistirnos así que debemos llevarnos lo mejor posible- Refutó Heisuke, quien había ingresado al departamento detrás de Okita

-¿Asistente? Sí, claro- Respondió Okita con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí -Veremos cuanto tiempo resistes aquí- susurró finalmente de tal forma que sólo yo pudiera oir, mientras me observaba con aquellos ojos desconfiados y desafiantes

-Ponme a prueba, entonces- susurré mientras sonreía confiadamente

El hombre de ojos verdes observó con sorpresa por unos segundos, finalmente devolvió media sonrisa, como si mi respuesta hubiera encendido algo en él, interés.

* * *

**Notas**:

Les dejo el segundo cap de éste fic, espero les guste y me manden reviews!


End file.
